Magia entre mundos
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: EDITADO. Una chica normal, adora a Harry Potter. Pero por diversas situaciones, ella muere. ¿Y qué pasará cuando le dan a elegir el mundo en que reencarnará? ¡Lean para saberlo!


_**Hello! Soy Tamami-chan, y haré el fic)?**_

**Bien, lo único que es dueña es el Oc, Isabella. No puedo asegurarles que será el único. Tengo que pensarlo. Bueno, generalmente todos mis fics son de personas que van a otros mundos u xD**

**La única que tiene los derechos de Harry Potter es J.k Rowling.**

* * *

-aaa- Hablan

* * *

**Título: Magia entre mundos**

.-.-.-.-.

_Prólogo_

Hola, me llamo Hermione Granger. O antes, conocida como Isabella Olson.

Al parecer, llegué aquí por error… _Al mundo de Harry Potter_…

Les contaré mi historia, si quieren escucharla.

Yo, Isabella, era una chica normal, de cabello oscuro, muy negro. No tenía muchos amigos, sólo los necesarios. Mis ojos eran marrones, profundos.

Era Tímida, de cara horrible, llorona, que trataba de no destacar en la escuela. Como verán, tengo baja autoestima.

Mis notas escolares, estaban por la media, también.

Tengo quince años. Mis padres son cariñosos conmigo, aunque a veces son rudos por no portarme bien. Tengo una hermana pequeña, que a veces es muy ruidosa. Pero les quiero mucho.

Día tras día, observaba al mismo chico, sin que lo notara. Día tras día, él me ignoraba.

Siempre la misma rutina, nada nuevo, sin ninguna novedad. Había empezado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Lloraba en las noches. No me gustaba nada de aquello.

Pero… al hacer eso, nada cambiaba. No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

En las noches, leía libros. Muchos. En especial, Harry Potter. Luego, me vi las películas de éste.

Mi personaje preferido era Hermione Granger. Era como un modelo a seguir: linda, sabelotodo, y, por sobretodo, arriesgaba su pellejo por las personas que amaba, tales como Harry y Ron, sus mejores amigos.

Comparada con ella, era una hormiga, al que podrían aplastar fácilmente. Igualmente, sabía que era un personaje de ficción.

Mis padres me decían que ya había leído suficiente esos libros, que no había necesidad de releerlos. Pero yo insistía.

Pasaron varios años. Día tras día, me hundía más en la literatura, y no prestaba atención a mi entorno.

La gente de mi círculo se estaba preocupando por mí. No hablaba con ellos mucho, sólo intercambiaba algunas palabras con ellos, que no era lo común.

Y al final, terminaron alejándose de mí. Me quedé completamente sola.

Tanto era así, que un día lluvioso, enfrascada en mis pensamientos, no vi que un coche se acercaba a mí.

Fue tan rápido.

Una luz cegadora, y luego un inmenso dolor. La gente gritando, jurando contra el conductor, que estaba borracho.

Ajena a todo eso, cerré mis ojos. Al despertar, descubrí algo.

Parecía flotar. Sí, flotar

Observé unos puntos diminutos que se movían. De casualidad, entre toda la multitud, vislumbré a mis padres, y mi hermana pequeña. Mi madre y mi padre tenían una expresión de dolor en sus rostros, al verme en una ambulancia, llena de sangre.

Mi hermana no entendía mucho, pero lloraba al ver a los adultos, que estaban dolidos por mi muerte.

Los quise llamar, pero no me escuchaban.

"_Había muerto ya"_

No podía creerlo. No… ¡NO! Ni siquiera le había dicho a mi familia lo mucho que lo sentía…que los quería…

* * *

¡Nada! Simplemente volaba. Mis manos eran transparentes. Todo giraba a mi alrededor, como un remolino.

Desperté, que al final me había desmayado de nuevo. (A/N Los fantasmas se desmayan (?)

Vislumbré una habitación de color blanco. Era todo: las paredes y las ventanas de ese mismo color.

Al verme a mí misma en un espejo, observé que tenía un aro de oro arriba de mi cabeza, y ropas blancuzcas.

Los recuerdos acudieron a mi mente, junto con las lágrimas.

"_Eres una estúpida que sólo se enfrascó en libros, y no se preocupó por su familia"_

"_Menos mal que estoy muerta" "Pero…le causé bastante sufrimiento a mis padres…"_

-_Isabella Olson_- Dijo una voz masculina, cerca mío.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Inquirí, un poco asustada.

-Soy Roger, un ángel- Mencionó, mostrándose. Un hombre de unos veinte años de vestidura blanca me penetró con la mirada, con sus orbes marrones.

Tardé en procesar estas palabras.

-Ángel… ¡¿ÁNGEL?!- Me dije a mí misma, con sorpresa. Esto seguramente era una broma de mal gusto, ¿No?.

-Isabella, sé que es difícil de creer. Pero, si tú has muerto, pensándolo lógicamente, esta conversación no podría ser llevada- Dijo él, como lo más sensato del mundo.

-Primeramente, antes de que me dé un ataque: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunté, un tanto enojada. La verdad, era que era difícil comprender esto. Primero mi muerte, el separarme de mis seres queridos, y luego esto.

Repentinamente, me sentí muy deprimida de nuevo.

Veía borroso. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en la orilla de mis ojos.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?" _

El hombre me miró con lástima.

"_No me mires así… ¡Por favor!"_ Supliqué, en mis adentros.

-¿Quieres que te dé otra oportunidad?- Dijo él, por lo bajo.

-¿Q-qué?- dije, secándome las lágrimas con la esquina de mi manga.

-Una oportunidad de reparar las cosas. No puedo regresarte al mundo en donde vivías originalmente, pero puedo llevarte a otro, en donde vivas, corrigiendo tus errores- Declaró él.

-¿De… verdad?- dije, esperanzada. Me sentía una estúpida creyendo esto, pero, sentía una culpa terrible dentro de mi ser. Hasta la más mínima cosa serviría.

-Sí. Puedes elegir el mundo en el que vivir. Pero cuando hayas aprendido la lección, irás al cielo de nuevo. Y ya no volverás nunca más. Tienes sólo una opción. Elige con cuidado- Me explicó, con voz calma.

-Yo…yo… Lo haré- Acepté, con decisión.

-El mundo en que viviré- Dije, pensándolo –Será _Harry Potter_.

-Bien, Isabella, ¿Estás segura? Porque no volverás atrás-

-Sí. Estoy segura-

Ésta fue una de las decisiones duras de mi vida. Tanto que había pensado en esto en la vida, entonces, si vivo allí, creo que el peso de la culpa se irá, gradualmente. Así, a lo que me refiero, es que mi muerte, con la distracción y sumida en la literatura, no será en vano.

Entonces, el ángel chasqueó sus dedos. En ese momento, al mirar mis manos, observé que desaparecían.

-Cuídate de no morir en el proceso- Dijo Roger, con satisfacción.

-Espera… ¿¡QUÉ!?- Exclamé. Me asusté mucho, pero ya era tarde. Ya no veía absolutamente nada.

"_Espero… espero que no tenga que arrepentirme nunca más… nunca"_ Ese fue mi último pensamiento, antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

**Fin Prólogo**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Corregí que el fic sea de dos idiomas por el review que había decidido,y prometo actualizar... xD**

**En el primer capítulo, se enfocará en cómo mi OC se adecúa a la vida con... magia)? xD **

**Bueno, los veré en el siguiente capítulo. Bye!**

**Reviews=inspiración.. Den Review! Asi puedo tener algo de inspiración para seguir la historia...**


End file.
